Benutzer Diskussion:DiamondDove/Archiv
Hier kommen die archivierten Diskussionen meiner Talkpage rein, wie erledigte Aufgaben u.ä. abgeschlossene Dialoge. »» Dove «« 15:54, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, Hexer-Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Das Erbe der Elfen. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Petra Silie (Diskussion) 18:20, 5. Mär. 2010 -done: Überarbeitung der Kategorie Geografie Hi Dove, wenn du keine Lust auf Versus hast, kannst du eine andere Fleißarbeit im Wiki machen, die allerdings auch etwas eintönig ist :-D In der Kategorie Geografie ist alles drin, was man unter Geografie verstehen kann. Das müsste mal differenziert werden. Angefangen hab ich schon mal (vor Urzeiten) und die Unterkategorie Festungen abgezweigt. Geografie müsste außerdem Unterkategorien haben für: * Städte * Gewässer (Seen, Meere und Flüsse) * Gebirge (eventuell) Das bedeutet: Für Städte z.B.: Du gehst ein jedern Artikel über Stadt, Ort, Dorf rein und änderst die Kategorie. Also "['Kategorie:Geografie]" (ohne den ') wechselst du in ['Kategorie:Städte]. Die Kategorie Städte wird dann erstmal rot erscheinen. Du klickst da drauf (erstellst die Kategorie) und schreibst einfach: "Unterkategorie zur Geografie" ['Kategorie:Geografie] Petra Silie 17:36, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : A: Klingt gut. Damit kann ich mich ja am Wochenende beschäftigen. Versus verliere ich aber trotzdem nicht aus den Augen. : (btw. Manchmal scheint es so, dass ich das Rad neu erfinde. Aber am Ende wird alles gut ;) - awg ) : DiamondDove 19:12, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Läuft doch prima, hast ja schon ne Menge weggeholzt ;-) Die Änderungen brauchst mir nicht extra zuschicken. Ich krieg da Benachrichtigungen. Außerdem gibt's hier ein "Logbuch", wo alle Änderungen dokumentiert werden. ::Petra Silie 11:58, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::: A: Ja, macht Spaß :) An sowas hatte ich gedacht, als ich von "Fleißarbeit" sprach ;) ::: F: Muss dich aber trotzdem noch was fragen: Ich sollte ja bei den Städten usw. immer "Geografie" durch "Städte" ersetzen, d.h. Geo entfällt dort komplett. Finde ich auch gut, denn dann wird die Geo-Seite übersichtlicher (wenn ich fertig bin, muss man dort nicht mehr groß blättern). Wie ist das aber bei den Festungen? Dort steht die Geo-Kategorie immer mit dabei... Ist das nicht inkonsistent, insgesamt gesehen? ::: DiamondDove 12:30, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::: Ja, das ist mir erst in den Sinn gekommen, als ich die Idee mit den Unterkategorien für Geografie hatte. Kategorie: Geografie muss bei allen Festungen-Artikeln natürlich raus. :::: Petra Silie 15:56, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::: A: OK, dann kann ich das gleich noch mit erledigen ;) ::::: DiamondDove 16:12, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : So, ich glaube, mit der Geografie bin ich durch. Schaue mir morgen noch die Kategorie:Festungen an. DiamondDove 21:59, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) -done: Presse Doku O-Ton von Petra: Ich hab btw vor, für TW2 im Hexer Wiki ne Presse Doku zu machen. Also alles, was es an wichtigen Pre- und Reviews gibt. Angefangen hab ich damit schon http://hexer.wikia.com/wiki/Presseartikel Für TW1 gibt's das leider nicht. Kann allerdings nachrecherchiert werden :whistle: Aber ich hab eine Reihe von Printreviews (Scans der Artikel). Ich hab allerdings Probleme mit dem Layout. Als Tabelle passt's nicht richtig. Nehme ich den Gallery-Code, sieht's auch unbefriedigend aus... finde ich Baustelle mit beiden Varianten. Hat jemand ne Idee, mit welchem Wiki Formatierugscode ich das ansehnlicher darstellen kann? :Wenn nichts passendes da ist, wird was neues gebastelt! *grins* An was haste denn gedacht? :Muss es eine Tabelle sein oder kann es auch sowas wie bei den Zitaten werden (also fortlaufender Text pro Artikel, zuerst der Titel der Pressemitteilung, darunter mit Umbruch die Quelle, Sprache etc.)? ::O-Ton Petra: ok, das können wir >> hier diskutieren. Meld' dich da mal. Alles zu TW2 ist i.O. da brauch nix geändert zu werden, lediglich die Zeitungs-/Magazinartikel zu TW. Da sind's auch nur 3 parts: '' ::# ''Magazin/Zeitung ::# Datum ::# gescannter Artikel ::Magazin/Zeitung kann zusammengelegt werden, so wie im gallery-code. :::Ich melde mich auf der Diskussionsseite der Witcher Reviews. :::DiamondDove 12:05, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Seite komplett überarbeitet, auf Tabelle umgestellt und mit Kurzttexten der Artikel versehen ::::DiamondDove 08:31, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) -done: Titelkorrektur Bücher erl. Feuertaufe Der Roman "Feuertaufe" wird häufig als "Die Feuertaufe" zitiert, auch der Seitentitel zum Romanartikel heißt so. Das ist aber falsch, das "Die" muss weg >> alle verknüpften Seiten überprüfen und ändern. :erledigt »» Dove «« 15:34, 30. Mai 2011 (UTC) erl: Die Dame vom See Seit kurzem ist der dt. Titel der 5. Band der Hexer-Romanreihe bekannt. Anstelle der wörtlichen Übersetzung "Die Herrin vom See" bzw. "Die Herrin des Sees" ist "Die Dame vom See" jetzt offiziell. Damit sollten die Verknüpfungen. Eine Weiterleitung vom alten Arbeitstitel auf die neue Site ist bereits eingerichtet. :erledigt durch Weas-El's Bot »» Dove «« 07:22, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Titelkorrekturen soweit erledigt »» Dove «« 07:24, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) -done: Wahl Hallo DiamondDove. Ich möchte kurz Werbung in eigener Sache machen, entschuldige. Ich wurde kürzlich für einen Adminposten im deutschen Community-Zentralwiki nominiert. Vielleicht möchten du oder andere Editoren dieses Wikis sich an der Wahl beteiligen? Besonders würde ich es natürlich begrüßen, wenn ich selbst noch die eine oder andere Pro-Stimme erhalten würde. ;-) Vielen Dank. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 19:24, 18. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Gerne doch ^^ :»» Dove «« 20:42, 18. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Danke dir! ;-) --Weas-El ✉ 21:28, 18. Jul. 2011 (UTC) akt. erl. Aufgaben eingefügt done: Abwesenheitsinfo Bin die nächsten zwei Wochen nicht online, erst wieder ab ca. KW32.»» Dove «« 20:20, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC) done: Congratulations Congratulations on your promotion to Administrator and Bureaucrat :) — Game widow (talk) 15:28, 7. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :thx, Game widow :D »» Dove «« 14:33, 8. Okt. 2011 (UTC) done: Bit off more than i can chew I do apologise, but i started Würfelpoker (The Witcher 2) and then realized it's really too much for my meagre German skills. Sorry ... but i thought i'd let you know. — Game widow (talk) 21:53, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Never mind. I'll step in for you ^^ »» Dove «« 13:12, 16. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank! :) — Game widow (talk) 16:41, 16. Okt. 2011 (UTC) done:Literaturstellen Litarturzitate im poln. Wikia zu Triss Merigold Witaj DiamondDove tu K. Foltest55l z Polskiej Wiki mam do ciebie prosbe a mianowicie czy mógłbys/mogłabyś dodać ctytaty i numery stron do artykułu Triss Merigold ale w polskiej Wiki? KF5L 18:16, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) (Übersetzung aus dem Polnischen: Grüß dich DiamondDove, hier ist K. Foltest551 aus dem polnischen Wiki ich habe an dich eine Bitte und zwar ob du Zitate und Seitennummern im Triss Marigold-Artikel ergänzen kannst, aber im polnischen Wiki? :Antwort im poln. Wikia: Hi K. Foltest551, ich versuchs, aber ich verspreche nichts. Gib mir etwas Zeit.) -done: Kategorien umbenennen Hallo Dove, ich habe deinen Beitrag auf Ausirs Diskussionsseite gelesen. Beim Umbenennen von Kategorien kann ich helfen, das kann Weas-El-Bot übernehmen. Sag mir einfach, welche Kategorie wie umbenannt werden soll. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 12:23, 30. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Ach ja, falls es sehr viele Bearbeitungen werden, sollten wir für den Account ein Bot-Flag beantragen. So spammen wir nicht die Liste der letzten Änderungen voll. --Weas-El ✉ 12:25, 30. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, danke dir. Werd mal was zusammenstellen :) ::»» Dove «« 15:21, 30. Mai 2011 (UTC) Wird bereits von Game widow erledigt. »» Dove «« 20:01, 28. Nov. 2011 (UTC) erl. 1. Durchgang Hi Weas-El, wir starten mal einen ersten Versuch mit einem Linkverweis: *"Die Herrin vom See" soll werden zu "Die Dame vom See". Betrifft aktuell nur den Inhalt von Seiten (keine Weiterleitungen, Diskussionsseiten, Dateien usw.). :Achtung: es gibt noch eine "Herrin '''des' Sees", was aber was ganz anderes ist und auch entsprechend eine eigene Seite hat und hiervon nicht betroffen sein soll. ;) Und hier eine Kategorienänderung: *Kategorie "Bestiarium" soll werden zu "The Witcher Bestiarium" Beide Verweisseiten sind schon angelegt, sollten also nach der Änderung direkt Inhalte bringen. :* Die Herrin vom See → Die Dame vom See (nur Artikel) :* Kategorie:Bestiarium → Kategorie:The Witcher Bestiarium : Erledigt. --Weas-El ✉ 11:20, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC) erl. 2. Durchgang Hi Weas-El, habe wieder eine Aufgabe für deinen Bot: :* Kategorie "Charaktere aus The Witcher (Computerspiel)" → Kategorie:The Witcher Charaktere Das betrifft sowohl die vergebenen Kategorien (Dateien, Seiten usw.) als auch Links dorthin in den Artikeln (bspw. auf der Hauptseite). btw: Können die Aufgaben für deinen Bot hier verbleiben - oder soll ich sie lieber auf ''deine Diskussionsseite stellen? Und: Es stehen noch weitere Umbenennungen an. Muss da ein Bot-Flag beantragt werden? »» Dove «« 07:20, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Zur Diskussionsseite: Es ist mir prinzipiell egal, welche Diskussionsseite wir verwenden. Da ich hier nicht täglich reinschaue, wäre eine kurze Nachricht auf meiner Seite zumindest sinnvoll, damit ich eine Meldung bekomme. :Zum Bot-Flag: Die Kategorie, die ich umbenennen soll, ist ja ziemlich groß, und noch mehr soll folgen. Da macht es auf jeden Fall Sinn, denn sonst spamme ich die Liste der Letzten Änderungen voll. Ich werde das mal in die Wege leiten. Allerdings brauche ich die Zustimmung der Community, deshalb hinterlasst in meinem Blog bitte einen Kommentar. --Weas-El ✉ 12:15, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::* Kategorie:Charaktere aus The Witcher (Computerspiel) → Kategorie:The Witcher Charaktere (alle Inhalte und Links auf die Kategorie) ::Erledigt. Frohe Pfingsten, --Weas-El ✉ 11:43, 12. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::Danke dir, sieht gut aus. Melde mich auf deinem Diskussionsboard, wenn es wieder was gibt. :::»» Dove «« 12:56, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) -done: Pagebuilder Although the description sounds good with pagebuilder, let me assure you that it is HORRIBLE and leads to some rather nasty unforseen problems, especially if you run bots to fix multiple pages. Just so you are aware — Game widow (talk) 11:34, 14. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :thx for that hint :) I'm not sure to use this function, just wanted to test it - maybe we can take a closer look to the problems you found out so I won't repeat them? In a chat or via mail? »» Dove «« 21:00, 14. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Whichever you prefer. You have my email address, and i'll send you my skype credentials, the choice is yours. — Game widow (talk) 21:36, 14. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :OK, it takes a fair bit of wading around various templates, and you don't have to make something quite as complicated as this, but this, this and this is where you begin to make a custom "new article" page without pagebuilder — Game widow (talk) 13:15, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Hm, I didn't want to make it that complicated. New users usualy don't know anything about templates... Well, maybe my plan become pointless anyway, because you made already so many entries. I'll think about it once more. ::»» Dove «« 20:24, 20. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Okay, I have tested the Page/LayoutBuilder on "Widow's Peak" - and it's truely awful. This is a strait jacket and not what I wanted... I should take a closer look to your suggested fallout templates, later. But first I will disable this option here :) »» Dove «« 21:04, 23. Nov. 2011 (UTC) -done: Tote Links Kannst du mal aus deiner Diskussionsseite alle roten Titelbezeichnungen entfernen? Das sind ja Seiten / Kategorien, die durch eine Modernisierung ersetzt wurden und in Gewünschte Seiten als fehlende Seiten / Kategorie geführt werden. Tatsächlich sind's ja tote Links. Petra Silie 21:29, 9. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Klar, hätte ich auch mal selbst drauf kommen sollen. *batsch* Erledigt :) »» Dove «« 10:34, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) done: Page to be checked Hi again, I've added the basis for the page on storage here. Please have a look and fix what i am sure is /terrible/ German. Thanks in advance! — Game widow (talk) 12:37, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :done :) »» Dove «« 20:19, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Vielen dank! :) — Game widow (talk) 19:24, 23. Nov. 2011 (UTC) erl. Video Hast du ne Ahnung, warum der Trailer nicht zu sehen ist, wohl aber in der Vorschau? Ist mir das erste Mal passiert o_O Petra Silie 21:10, 23. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Du hast vergessen, die Breite anzugeben. Nur "px" allein tut nicht. »» Dove «« 21:16, 23. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::okay... ich hatte die einfügen Option aus dem Wiki genommen, war wohl nicht vollständig. Nächstes mal weiß ich dann ja, worauf ich achten muss. Petra Silie 09:26, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) TW2 quests erl. Vorlage TW2 Kuckstu mal, was mit der Vorlage nicht stimmt? * Lager der Trossknechte * Alter Turm, hier fehlt das TW2 Logo Das ist mir schon einige Male passiert, dass das Logo nicht da ist. Petra Silie 21:32, 16. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Sowas passiert eigentlich nur, wenn ein Parameter fehlt (Artikel-'Art' und Game tw1 oder tw2) - beim Alten Turm war's "tw2" das fehlte (da stand nur "Game" anstelledessen). Die Vorlage scheint nicht intuitiv genug zu sein, denn mir ging es auch schon ab und an so, aber meist, weil ich die Parameter schlicht vertauscht hatte. Doch ich weiß nicht, in welcher Form man sie verändert/verbessern könnte ... Eine Idee? :»» Dove «« 21:48, 16. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Nee, nicht wirklich. Es ist auch schon ne Weile her, als ich mal eine Vorlage erstellt habe. Petra Silie 16:08, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :na gut, dann lassen wir die Vorlage vorerst so wie sie ist und achten besser auf die Parameter :) »» Dove «« 22:31, 20. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Literaturstellen Ergänzung von Literaturstellen @Petra: Habe während der Überarbeitung der Kategorien gesehen, dass von Game_widow sehr schöne Literaturnachweise im engl./poln. Wiki existieren. Die habe ich schon angefangen, in den dt. Romanen zu suchen und in den entsprechendendt. Wiki-Artikeln zu ergänzen. Ich merke mir das mal als weitere "Fleißarbeit" vor. DiamondDove 12:00, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Habe gesehen, dass im poln. Wikia eine Vorlage für Literaturzitate (Inlay) existiert. Damit erhält man im Text ein Popup mit drei Eingabefeldern (zitierter Text, Quelle, Seite). In der Vorlage sind Sapkowski's Werke als Abk.+Vw enthalten - die Literarturstelle kann damit schnell und einheitlich formatiert in die Artikel eingebunden werden. Versuche, diese Vorlage auch ins dt. Wikia einzubinden und nutzbar zu machen. DiamondDove 12:29, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :erledigt am 17.4.2010 mit der Vorlage:Zitat --DiamondDove 19:07, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Überarbeitung The Witcher: Versus PMfromPetra: Was aber dringend mal aktualisiert werden muss, ist Witcher Versus http://hexer.wikia.com/wiki/The_Witcher:_Versus Ich hab's seit der Beta nicht mehr gespielt. Du kannst die englischen Texte vom Witcher Wiki übersetzen und eigene Erfahrungen einfließen lassen. (...) Abgleiche, ob das was da steht, noch Gültigkeit hat. (...) ne optische Anpassung zu den neuen Bildern ist ja schon mal was. PMfromDiamondDove: Bin jetzt schon besser durchgestiegen. Teile aus den Details sind aktuell, bei anderen habe ich in der Versus-Hilfe andere Infos gesehen. Bin gerade noch dabei alles zu ordnen. Versuche, auf der dt. Versus-Diskussionsseite den aktuellen (Wissens)Stand zusammenzufassen und um die Gültigkeit der Infos, auch der der verlinkten Seiten, zu ergänzen. (...) Vielleicht haue ich Granjow oder jemand anderen an, der bereits mal an den dt. Versus-Seiten dran war und noch spielt... Wegen der Screenshots muss ich ja eh die engl. nehmen. Evtl. hilft mir ja 56236, sofern es keine aktuellen auf den engl. Seiten zu Mitnutzung gibt. Für manche braucht man ja auch ein bestimmtes Level, um die im Spiel überhaupt sehen und schießen zu können. Prinzipiell finde ich die Anordnung der Kapitel nicht so glücklich. Aber es scheint wenig sinnvoll, hier von der engl. "Vorlage" abzuweichen. Obwohl... die engl. Hauptseite sieht ja auch etwas anders aus als die dt... Mal sehen, ob mir hier noch was schlaues einfällt. ;) DiamondDove 12:13, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ergänzung des Artikels "Artbook" Ich möchte noch ein paar Scans von Bildern aus dem Artbook machen und noch ein paar Texte daraus im Artikel ergänzen, vglb. dem Monsterbuch-Artikel. DiamondDove 12:16, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Redaktionssitzung Servus Sag einmal... gibt's im Wiki etwas, wo man eine Diskussion mit alen aktiven Wiki Mitarbeitern abhalten kann? So'n Art Pinwand/Message 4all? Ich will nämlich ne Aufgabe/Anfrage an alle stellen: Wer will die neue Sektion/Kategorie "The Witcher 2 Xbox 360" übernehmen? Also sämtliche Information zusammentragen usw. Und... Wer kann unsre Hauptseite im Layout der Englischen anpassen? Petra Silie 16:28, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Hi Petra, :also für so eine Diskussion und Aufgabenverteilung resp. -ausschreibung kann ich mir nur das Forum vorstellen. Das müsste man dann aber auch präsent auf der Hauptseite propagieren. Für Live-Absprachen gab es ja mal eine integrierte Chat-Funktion, wo ich aber nicht weiß, wo die abgeblieben ist (müsste es aber eigentlich noch/wieder geben). :Die Hauptseite kann ich umbauen (hab ja schon ein wenig gebastelt und TW2-Sachen ergänzt, mehr wollte ich dann aber ohne Absprache auch nicht ändern). Nur das oben mit dem Drop-Down, das kann glaube ich nur ein User mit höheren Berechtigungen als ein Bürokrat, weil das imo ein Eingriff in die CSS-Vorlage ist. Game Widow? :»» Dove «« 17:29, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :@Petra: Bin fast fertig mit der Hauptseite (Umstellung auf engl. Vorlage), muss nur noch die Bücher verlinken (dt. Übersetzungen). Denke, dass ich das morgen schaffe. :Weitere Infos zu den Besonderheiten der dt. Version der Hauptseite schreibe ich dann auch entsprechend morgen dazu. :) :»» Dove «« 21:38, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::@Petra: So, Hauptseite ist fertig. Hoffe, es ist so geworden, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast ^^ ::Mit der XBox-Geschichte kann ich leider nicht dienen, werde mich vorerst weiter um die Waffen kümmern. ::»» Dove «« 09:45, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hi Dove, irgendwie hab ich gar nicht mitbekommen, dass du hier fleißig am antworten bist -.- bekommt man nicht auch ne notification, wenn es ne reply zu ner hinterlassenen Diskussion gegeben hat? Ich hab nur mit'n mal gesehen, dass die Main geändert war. Und auch das nur zufällig, weil ich die Seiten, die ich bearbeite, mit nem direkten Link ansteuere. Also, ich find die Main gut gelungen :keks: Das mit der "Redaktionssitzung" ist natürlich schade. Ich weiß nicht, ob das Forum den Sinn erfüllt, den ich mir vorstelle. Es bringt ja nix, wenn ich da nen Thread reinstelle "Wer möchte die Kategorie TW2 Xbox übernehmen?" und niemand kuckt ins Forum, weil keiner weiß, dass es existiert. Ich müßte dann alle aktiven Witcher Wikianer anschreiben und informieren, dass es dieses "Redaktionsforum" gibt... *grübel* sollte vlt. nicht sooo aufwändig sein, denk ich. Petra Silie 11:30, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Na, wenn man das Forum so schön oben in den DropDown nehmen kann, wie im engl. Vorbild, dann ist es etwas präsenter. Eine andere Lösung fällt mir aktuell nicht ein. Ansonsten müsste man alles über die eigene Talkpage machen, und das ist auch nicht besser. :Danke übrigens für den Keks ;) Die Benachrichtigung bei Antworten gibt's denke ich nur, wenn du die Seite beobachtest ... :So, ich geh jetzt mal Put Put begrüßen. Neue Mitschreiberlinge sind ja grad gut gefragt hier ^^ :»» Dove «« 23:00, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) erl: The Witcher 2 Kapitel Sag mal, gib es schon eine einheitliche Formulierung für die Kapitel in TW2? :D Sowas wie Kapitel 2 bei TW1. Fiel mir grad so ein, als ich eben was in den News gemacht habe. Petra Silie 16:25, 19. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Ich denke schon, zumindest wenn man sich an den Bezeichnungen im Spiel orientiert. Dort wird mit "Akten" gearbeitet, somit hab ich Kategorien wie The Witcher 2 Akt 1 usw. vergeben (s. bspw. beim Kayran). Benutzer:LSKwolf hingegen hat schon versucht, nach dem alten Schema zu arbeiten, und hat die Seite "Kapitel 1 (The Witcher 2)" angelegt. Das ist aber auch bislang die einzige Seite ihrer Art ... :Dass ich bisher keine solchen Artikel erstellt hab, hatte auch mit dem witcher-wiki zu tun, weil dort seit TW2 offensichtlich weniger Seiten geschrieben werden, sondern vieles nur noch über Kategorien zusammengestellt bzw. erfasst wird. Schau dir das dort mal an, dann wird dir das sicher auch auffallen. Stellt irgendwie ein kleines Problem für uns dar, weil wir den Umbau nicht wie die witcher-wikianer schon vor TW2 gemacht haben, sondern das erst jetzt machen (können), wenn überhaupt, denn wir haben so gut wie keine Autoren ... :Für TW1 lassen wir es natürlich so wie es ist, wäre ja schade um die Texte; für TW2 hingegen wäre es wegen der Interlanguage-Links imho passend, das auch so wie im Basis-Wiki auf die Kategorien zu reduzieren. Inhaltlich ist das ganz klar ein Einschnitt - kann man höchstens noch auf die "todo-Liste" setzen, wenn wir mal weitere ausdauernde Mitschreiberlinge kriegen ... :Was ist deine Meinung dazu? :btw: Hab mir auch im witcher-wiki angeschaut, wie die dort mit den Aufgaben verfahren. So wie ich das sehe, arbeiten die überhaupt nicht mit dem Forum (das ist komplett leer), sondern offenbar nur über ihre Talkpages und Blogs ... :»» Dove «« 07:37, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC) TW2 quests Would it be helpful if i started stubs of the missing quests with the format you use? (I'd only be able to add section headings and the journal entry, but i could do that much. Let me know — Game widow (talk) 12:05, 26. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Also, please verify the German on Riannon (The Witcher 2), please and thanks! — Game widow (talk) 16:16, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: Riannon ::If you want, you can use a new category like "verify" or the existing Kategorie:Cleanup for collecting wishes like this. ::The format of the missing quests I have to discuss first with Petra. Hope you can still wait a little while :) ::»» Dove «« 20:41, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Of course i can wait :) and sure, i'll put stuff like that in Cleanup — Game widow (talk) 20:14, 28. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :@Game Widow, sure you can create the TW2 quest pages and use the current format / design which is already used in English and other Witcher wikies. I think it should be all in the same design. If someone reads the English version but then notices it’s already in his/her native language available you don’t have to “study” a new lay-out or format. I don’t mind if Dove and me then verify your articles. Petra Silie 09:34, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Platige Image Kuckstu dir mal Platige Image an... hast du eine bessere Idee, wie die Videos sinnvoller dargestellt werden können? Mir gefällt das nicht soooo, hab aber auch keine Ahnung, wie man das schicker coden könnte. Und... warum sieht man den Video Clip zu "The Plusiaks" nicht? Die URL stimmt http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-jHCKCh6kUw Du kannst darin rum editieren wie du willst ;) Petra Silie 21:33, 20. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Über eine "sinnvollere" Darstellung mach ich mir mal Gedanken, vllt. zweispaltig? :Der Link zu den Plusiaks war unvollständig, jetzt geht's (es fehlte ein klitzekleines Minus im Namen) ;) :»» Dove «« 22:26, 20. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Das war aber wirklich ein sÄhr kleines Minuszeichen, grad mal'n Fliegendreck :-D Danke! 2-spaltig wäre ne Option. Dann müßten die Videos wohl etwas kleiner, sonst sieht's so gequetscht aus? Petra Silie 20:50, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Ich habs mal mit Tabellen probiert, weil der CSS "columns" nur die Videos mehrspaltig gemacht hätte, aber die Beschreibungstexte dann rausgerissen worden wären. Sowat macht man eigentlich nicht in Tabellen, sieht aber imho ganz vernünftig aus jetzt. Schau's dir mal an :) »» Dove «« 22:02, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) erl. Letzte Aktivitäten Problem Das Problem wurde (dank deiner Aufmerksamkeit) sofort behoben. Wir müssen aber das nächste Update abwarten. (Nächsten Mittwoch) damit es auch live ist. Grüße, Mira84 20:08, 8. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Besten Dank schon mal. :) Bei der Suche nach den letzten Aktivitäten bin ich auf sog. "Markierungen" gestoßen. Was ist das, wozu setzt man es ein und was ist "tor"?»»Dove«« (Diskussion) 20:22, 8. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Diese Spezialseite zeigt an alle Bearbeitungen die mit einem TOR-Tag markiert worden sind. TOR ist ein Typ von Web-Proxy. Wikia bietet es meistens an wegen Ländern wo politische Repressionen an der Tagesordnung sind. Kurz zusammengefasst, du wirst sie kaum brauchen:) Grüße, Mira84 22:00, 8. Mär. 2013 (UTC) done Fehler mit dk. Interlanguage Link Also ich habe dir Versprochen mich heute darum zu kümmern. (http://hexer.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Weas-El#dk-Interlanguage-Link_l.C3.A4uft_quer) Hab ich auch gemacht. Das Problem wird beim nächsten Update behoben. Grüße, Mira84 21:04, 14. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Super, besten Dank! Scheint, ich bin hier der Bugchecker ^^ Egal, 3 Fehler in drei Jahren, das ist echt nix. Hauptsache, es wird gefunden und behoben. CU, »»Dove«« (Diskussion) 21:19, 14. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, war kein techn. Fehler, sondern ein Kürzelfehler » anstelle von dk muss es da heißen, das ist das Sprachkürzel für Dänisch. »»Dove«« (Diskussion) 15:15, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC)